


Never Alone

by Riyumi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, One-Shot Series, Romance, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyumi/pseuds/Riyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to fight the world with someone by your side.</p>
<p>(YouxVarious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain (YouxMerle Dixon)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is originally on GOTVG.net so this is my first time posting something on here. This is a collection of one-shots ranging from the first season to the newest, major spoiler warnings will be posted at the beginning each chapter.
> 
> Spoilers: Middle of season 3.

The smell of rotting flesh was burnt into your brain. It was one of those smells you wouldn't forget, you couldn't forget. A smell so foul you could almost taste it. It wasn't anything you wanted to remember. It wasn't anything you'd ever forget.

You groaned as you tried to remember something pleasant. Like the smell of the lake. The way the rain drops rippled the surface. Fond memories you would never forget. Memories of a world that had now passed.

"Ya can't shoot shit can ya sweet cheeks!" His boisterous laughter rang through your head. You never thought you'd miss Merles voice so much. You never thought you'd have to mourn him.

He was a bit of as sexist racist ass. A bit of a womanizer. A bit of everything that most women dream of. In the end you couldn't help it. You couldn't help how you felt or how things were. He never stepped out on you, the way the two of you spent time he never had time to see other women.

"You alright?" Daryl asked from across the room. He was fiddling with his bow as usual. Making sure everything was in check. The last thing he wanted to do was break his promise to his brother. The last thing he wanted to do was let anything happen to you.

"Just remembering when you me and Merle went hunting down by the lake" You said with a somber smile.

"You know, my brother was never good with words" Daryl said as he placed his bow on the ground. "But you know he loved you, he mighta never admitted it, but he did"

You barely choked out two words without tears. "I know"

In this world you had no time for tears. No time for sadness. All you could do was survive.


	2. Pain (YouxDaryl Dixon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening up never came easy for him.  
> YouxDaryl Dixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning midseason 3.

He wasn't the same. He had come back more reserved then usual. He had come back with a blank look on his face. You knew his brother was dead and in the end that's all you really wanted to know. You didn't want to bother him and he had been silent in the prison for days now, sitting in his room, not doing much of anything. No one wanted to bother him, he needed his time to mourn. Just like Rick needed his time for Lori.

"Daryl" You put on a small smile as you went into his cell, using food as an excuse for your visit. "You haven't eaten in a few days, Beth cooked lunch today and it's pretty good" You told him as you sat next to him. He didn't even glance your way, he didn't even acknowledge you, you didn't know if he realized you were there. "You have to eat..." You sighed, placing the plate on the prison floor

"All I wanted was my brother back" He sighed.

You knew how much he wanted his brother back and you knew how happy he was to have him back. He loved his brother enough to leave the group to be with him. What killed you most is feeling like you'd never seem him again. The feeling of unknowing plagued you until the day he came back.

"I know..." You mumbled as you leaned against him. "I know."

In the old world, all he had was his brother. In this world, he had you, he had Rick and all of the others. He had the support he never had before even if he didn't realize it.

"You know, it's okay to cry"

"I ain't no crier" He pulled away, laying down on his bunk facing his back towards you.

"S-sorry... I don't really know what to say..." Everyone had lost someone at some point. Your family was living in Vermont while you were going to university in Atlanta, you didn't know the fate of your family and while that killed you, maybe that was for the best. Hope was one thing that could break the human spirit and while you wanted to be hopeful, you wanted to be rational about it. Your father was on chemo and your mother wasn't a fighter, your brother was the only one who might have had a chance, a football player, maybe he made it. "I'll probably never know what happened to my family"  
He stayed silent as your tears fell. You balled your fists on your lap, attempting to hold back the tears.

"I don't know if I should mourn, I just don't know and I probably will never know" You mumbled as you laid down behind him. You felt his body tense up as you wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay to be sad sometimes Daryl, you don't always have to be so strong" You choked, tearing up into his leather vest. His body relaxed as he placed a hand over yours.

No words were said as the faint sound of crying echoed through the room.


	3. Stars(YouxDaryl Dixon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing was easy in this new world and it got to even the strongest of people.  
> YouxDaryl Dixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: S2/S3

You had followed him to a secluded spot on the farm. The sun was setting and night was falling. You would have thought being at a farm at night was creepy before the apocalypse, now it was terrifying. The farm was safe for the most part after all. The only issue was the barn, which thanks to Shane was cleared now.

This was one of the hardest nights so far, harder for some more then others. Everyone had become rather comfortable at the farm. Everything was pretty safe and the only worry were the kids. Carl was out of the danger zone but Sophia...

The barn incident was bad enough and bad only went to worse when Sophia was found, a walker.

"Why dontcha' stop followin' me?!" He barked as he kneeled down by a tree. "Why dontcha just leave me alone!"

"Daryl" You whispered as you slowed approached him. He stayed silent, punching the tree next to him. "Daryl" You repeated as his fist connected with the tree again.

No one took Sophias death harder then Carol, or so everyone had thought. He did was he was good at, hiding, distancing himself from the group.

"Listen you can hide from everyone else but not from me" You whispered as you knellled down behind him. "Daryl it's okay" You whispered into his ear as you hugged him softly from behind.

He wanted to tell you to leave him alone. He wanted to tell you to stop. He wanted to tell you to shut your mouth. Instead he could say nothing. The words couldn't make it to his lips.

Instead he stayed kneeling on the ground, taking in your warm embrace.

'Don'tchu show any weakness boy, to a woman no less, what kinda brother are you?' Merles voice range through his head.

"Get off of me" He said in a low tone as he got up, forcing you off of him. You fell backwards and landed on your rear. You stared up at him and him back at you. "You need to stop al' this!" He exclaimed. The two of you were far enough away so the group couldn't hear a thing.

"Stop what? Caring?!" You exclaimed, tears rising to your eyes. "Listen, everyone is upset about Sophia! Everyone!"

He kept his back turned to you, his jaw clenched tight.

Your hands dug into the cold ground. The cold night air blew through the silence and helped dry your wet cheeks.

"Daryl, I care about you! I am worried about you! You worked so hard to find her, I know how you must feel!" You exclaimed as you wiped the tears off your cheeks.

"An' for what? Nothin', it was all for nothin'! Al' that searchin' when she was jus' right here!" Daryl exclaimed with his fists clenched tightly.

You could think of no other words. Maybe nothing else had to be spoken. Slowly you rose to your feet.

"Whoa" His arms reached out to catch you as you lost your balance. Your vision had blurred and you quickly remembered you hadn't eaten since the day prior. "Why dontcha' stop worrin' 'bout me and think 'bout yourself for a change?" His arms tightened around your waist, holding you close.

"You're a good man Dixon" You whimpered as you clutched onto the fabric of his shirt.

Only the stars in the sky would lay witness to a slight flush on his cheeks.


	4. Rain(YouxDaryl Dixon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers:S5E10

First he had made off with Carol, she had told you earlier that she wanted to speak with him but hadn't gotten a chance, with the pace the group had set you weren't surprised. The traveling to Washington had been grueling, everyone was tired and defeated. All of morale was down and that was clear.

A little later on Daryl went off on his own, refusing you or Carol to come along with him. In due time he had made his way back and you didn't have a thing to worry about but what really bothered you is he just mumbled some garbage to Abraham and walked off into the woods alone without telling you a word. It's not like he had owed you anything, but a 'I'll be right back' even would have been nice.

Out of everyone in the group you knew if you had met the way the world was before, you think you would have ended up with Rick.Never in your wildest dreams would you had imagined ending up in the sort of relationship with Daryl of all people. The thought of you introducing someone like him to your family, you couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought.

"I'm going after him" You told Abraham, he seemed to want to protest at first but simply shrugged his weary shoulders as you followed behind Daryl. He didn't have the strength to try and argue with you on one of his best days, he certainly didn't want to try and argue with you now.

It's not like being in the woods was a dangerous place for Daryl Dixon of all people, if anything it was more dangerous for you to be following him. In the last few weeks since the incident at the hospital with Beth he had been acting off. You and the whole group knew he wasn't dealing with what had happened that much was glaringly clear. You weren't even sure if his head was clear at this point, with the trauma, dehydration and starving he couldn't be in the right place in his mind. Then again Daryl was a survivalist from the start, but in the end no one was meant to survive something like this.

It seemed you managed to break every twig on your attempt to tiptoe behind Daryl, though he didn't seem to notice your presence. Perhaps he wasn't in the right place of mind to hear you, perhaps he just didn't care.

With every twig and branch a loud crunch followed but eventually you made it behind the tree he decided to rest against.

"You know, that isn't very good for you" You gave a weak grin as you pulled a cigarette from Daryls mouth. "Of all things to pick up" You pondered where he had managed to pick them up as you pressed it against the tree.

"Well, that ain't none of your business anyways"

"Daryl" You sighed as you sat next to him. What came next was silence, a silence only interrupted by the gentle and very welcoming breeze. "It's gonna rain soon" You smiled looking up at the sky.

"How d'ya know" You could hear the doubt in his voice.

"I was a weather person before all of this happened you know" You grinned while resting your head gently on his shoulder. You honesty weren't sure how that information had slipped past for so long, in the end it was in the past and that was who you were no more.

"Ah" It seemed maybe he believed you even less after telling him your former occupation.

Silence fell hard against as you took in your surroundings.You noted a faded red barn only a few yards away from your position and made a mental note to explore it later.

A soft sobbing interrupted your thoughts and in the first time in the time of knowing him, you finally felt close to Daryl Dixon.

He never left his guard down, heck he tried to get away from everyone just to have a moment on his own. He couldn't let anyone else in the group see him breaking like this, it would be bad for morale after all.

But in front of just you, maybe it was okay.

"Y'were right about the rain" He grumbled, you couldn't help but crack a small smile before pressing a soft kiss against his head.

"Always am"


	5. Trust pt1(YouxRick Grimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S5E10
> 
> This is a two shot, enjoy!

You weren't sure why you had made the decision you did sometimes, you weren't sure if it was the right one after all. When you were back at the hospital you had food and shelter, while it wasn't perfect it was better then starving off the side of the road while being followed by a bunch of walkers that was for sure. Then again what happened with Beth just didn't settle right with you and that's why when Rick asked if anyone wanted to go with him, you were the only one to follow. You felt as though something like this had already happened once and it was only bound to happen again and when it did, it was only a matter of time before it would repeat itself.

Your backpack wore heavy on your sore shoulders, while you were glad you were given extra supplies and had packed all you had right now you were regretting it.

At the hospital you were a nurse, so you made sure to pack every first aid thing you could. You knew you were no use as combat, but you had your uses as healing. Everyone was tired now, it had been ages since it rained and there was no water in sight for miles. You just didn't know how you could keep going on. The morale of the group was visibly down, you knew it, Daryl knew it and most importantly, Rick knew it.

"Hold Judith, and stay back okay?" Rick gave you a soft smile and gazed down on you with his weary eyes, you hastily nodded as you took the toddler into your arms. They had asked you questions, when you joined the group and out of everyone you were the only one who hadn't killed any walkers, any people, you were pure. With the way you were he just felt a trust for you he hadn't felt for anyone in awhile. After a short time of traveling together he managed to trust you with his daughter, then again you weren't a useful fighter it was really all you could do besides wrap some wounds when the time came.

You stood off to the side of the bridge and held Judith tight, leaving your pack on the ground as you watched the others dodge walkers left and right, causing them to tumble down off of a bridge.

You couldn't help but feel helpless as you looked on, out of all of them you could do the least all you could do is watch.

"Hush little baby don't say a word" You sung to Judith as Sasha fell out of formation and ran at the group of walkers on her own.

-

The world was a wondrous place. Upon stumbling on a bunch of cars on the road all the group managed to find was some booze and someone who had clearly been locked in a trunk of a car. Maggie was already losing her sanity after Beth and seeing that certainly didn't help.

"That's not going to help"

"He knows"

You heard the others chatting as you all had settled on the side of the road but your mind wandered elsewhere until you were brought out of it.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" Rick asked as he crouched beside you on the side of the road.

"Oh you know, the same as anyone out in the apocalypse" You attempted to laugh it off but it wasn't something to easy to do.Before all of this had happened you were quite the funny person and somehow that all got lost in translation in this new world it seemed.

"Probably regret leaving that place, huh?"

"Oh it's not so bad, I've got some good company" You gave him a weak grin as you wiggled your finger at Judith causing her to giggle softly in response. "I couldn't stay, not after Beth, yanno?" You felt bad for saying anything as sadness flashed in his eyes.

Your conversation was cut short by something you hadn't heard in a long time, barking. But this wasn't the calm sweet sort of bark you would have heard from your old dog spot sort of bark. It was a defensive bark, some snarling laced with a lot of hunger. You gripped tightly onto Judith who had begun to cry in response to the sudden intrusion.

"Just...don't move" Rick warned as he reached for his knife.

Silenced gunshots cut through the tension like a knife through butter, Sasha had taken out the pack as swiftly as they came in and suddenly.

Dinner was served.


	6. Wild Rose and Khaki Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of season 5 warning  
> Lemon lemon lemon

The sun beamed down upon the community and it seemed to glisten. Everything was so new and fresh, it was like it had just gone up the day before, compared to everything else in this new world anyways. The group needed this and you knew this just as well as the others did and you couldn't help but be excited by the new and decently safe surroundings. This whole town seemed to be untouched by the new reality this world was facing and it was refreshing and life saving for all of the members in your group since morale was wearing awfully low for awhile now.

Perhaps last night was the first night you slept through the whole night since the outbreak occurred. Usually your nights were generally filled with nightmares or if you were lucky enough interrupted by the slighted snap of a branch even if it was just someone on patrol walking about which with any luck was the case.

"This, this is pretty sweet" You smiled softly as you gripped even tighter on the glass of lemonade in your hands. The familiar sourness was something you didn't dream of touching your lips again. The condensation from the glass was so thick your palms were soaked and it was a welcoming feeling. Sitting upon the rocking chair on the porch your grin widened even though you didn't think it could as you laid back. "I could get used to this"

The people had been more then welcoming to the group so far, giving you two homes to stay in when one was more then enough. Rick was still being cautious, you knew him and Daryl were taking shifts to look out the previous night as you could see the weary look in both of their eyes.

"I'm sure" His tone was enough to put a damper in the beacon that was your happiness.

"I don't know why you're so reluctant to smile a little, we deserve it at the very least" Your eyes fluttered closed as the breeze tickled your cheeks. "This is the nicest we've had it in a long time" Though it was probably the nicest you had ever had it, this was even better then the prison. You didn't have to fight anymore, you didn't have to worry about much. You knew you were probably relaxing a little too much, you knew you were being simple. More troubles would come by, they always did in this world and that was the reality of this world but you couldn't help but enjoy being in a little bit of denial in this moment, most of the group was right now anyways.

"Yeah..." He looked a muck compared to the pristine porch below him. He was crouching with his crossbow between his legs, tinkering with it as usual. He was acting as though nothing had changed, as though you weren't even out of the woods.

"You know, they must have thought we were nuts" You couldn't help a chuckle escape your lips. "You and that possum" the whole team was clearly on high guard when you were outside of Alexandria but looking back on it now you couldn't help but find the humor in it. All of the worries you had about entering the region had quickly faded, your worries and a portion of the teams did anyways. Daryl was still very hesitant to the change of surroundings still.

"An' that was some good dinner" Daryl told you in a serous tone as he kept his eyes fixed on the crossbow, looked as though something was stuck in it you noticed as he continued to tinker with the device.

"Yeah somehow i think these peoples palettes are more refined then roadkill" You teased, crossing your arms across your chest as you stuck your tongue out at him.

"Very funny" He retorted. "You would have enjoyed it just as much if we were still out there."

"Yeah except last night I had pasta for the first time in god knows when" The taste still lingered on your tongue. Heck, what you had last night was better then anything you could have whipped up on the best occasions. You couldn't image the kind of things they had here at this rate with the electricity. "You know, they could even have chocolate" You couldn't help but imagine the sweet taste of cocoa on your tongue again, something that was merely a fantasy not so long ago had quickly become something that wasn't a foolish girls dream.

"Dreamin' of sweets already?" He couldn't help but tease."When you get fat it'll slow ya down and then yer' gonna be the food"

"Very funny" You pouted as you shoved him playfully and for the first time since being here you think you had caught slight grin on his lips.

"Daryl, you don't have to like it but, electricity, running water, you can at least use it to your advantage" The smell coming from him compared to you and the others now was pretty apparent and so was his grimy appearance. All of you had had a shower by now, heck Michonne had taken twenty minutes brushing her teeth alone and when Rick took his he came out of his looking like a different man.

"The water pressure is amazing" You boasted with a grin. After all you weren't even sure the last time you had a shower was, the closest thing recently was the downpour that ended the group in the barn on the way to Alexandria and that was both a blessing and a curse.

"You know, you should listen to her" Carol grinned as he emerged from the front door. "Plus we have to keep up appearances"

"You look so good Carol!" You beamedas you clasped your hands together with glee. She had what looked like brand new clothing from astore, some trousers and a button upblouse, covered by a cardigan. Somehow this is exactly what you had pictured Carol wearing before all of this had occured.

"She looks ridiculous" His negativity was nothing you weren't used to by now "You do too" He told you as he finally noted what you were wearing. "Like a school teacher"

"Hot for teacher, eh?" You winked as you pulled yourself up. You dusted off your knee length pleated ebony skirt, your top was adorned in a light teal button down blouse with a navy tie waswrappedaround your neck.

"Okay, Well I'll leave you two alone" Carol laughed awkwardly as she made her escape. "I've got a job now! Gotta go cook!" You could tell she was happy about the new situation, as most of you were.

"Have fun! I've gotta go educate kids tomorrow" You waved goodbye to her frantically as she made her way down the street, she couldn't help but laugh at your eagerness.

'"Oh, so you're just dressin' for work, eh?"

"Was just trying something out" You shrugged before giving a small twirl. "You wanna help me take it off?" You smiled as you pulled at the tie around you neck, tossing it on top of him before retreating into the home.

Your footsteps echoed through the now very empty home as you made your way up the stairs. The sound of the door opening only made your grin widen.

"Ya know how to get my attention" Daryls words echoed as he closed the door behind him and in a moments notice his hungry arms were wrapped around your waist.

"Aren't you hasty?" You barely managed to speak as groans escaped your lips while his swift hands ravished your body, roughly grasping your breast through your clothing."We haven't had a chance like this in ages" You moaned unable to recall the last time the two of you had a chance to be intimate and the fact that you never had the chance to be intimate with complete saftey. "You have to admit it's nice."

"Shut up and lets go" You could see the lust in his sapphire eyes as his hungry hands couldn't wait any longer as he tore open your blouse, buttons scattering down the stairs.

"Hey, this is my wor-" His lips interrupted you. "Are we really gonna fuck on the stairs?"

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, then again it wouldn't be the most uncomfortable place the two of you had found yourselves in a compromising position. You intertwined your delicate thin fingers into his rough calloused ones and pulled him along to the top of the stairs.

"Come on, lets kill two birds with one stone" You told him much to his confusion as you dragged him along down the hall to a door. "For once we don't have to lure anything out" opening the door without a care, a fine mist escaped the door. Inside was everything you had ever dreamed of in a bathroom was in front of you and it was certainly much nicer then Daryl had ever had in his life.

"I smell that bad, eh?" Daryl asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. Out of all of the rooms in the house you managed to drag him the bathroom and not a bedroom. You weren'tone to give light hints after all.

"Compared to the rest of us you smell like week old walker, left in the sun that was run over and then shit on by-" You were about to continue on, perhaps for too long with a little too much description when his words interrupted you.

"I get it, you're really gonna ruin the mood"

"I don't think that's possible" You told him as you unlatched your bra and threw it on the ground. "Now is it?"

"No" He told you before capturing his lips with yours once again.

Your fingers tangled in his chestnut tresses and he undid the zipper of your skirt, the fabric flowing down your ankles hitting the tile floor.

"Daryl" his name escaped your lips as his calloused hands roamed your body.

A whimper elicited from your lips as his hands roamed over your freed breasts. His fingers ran across your hardened buds causing more noises to escape your lips.

"It's been to long" His husky voice shook you to the core as he raked his nails down your hips, pulling off the last piece of clothing to adorn your body.

"I agree- Ah!" You attempted to reply but in one swift motion he had buried his face between your legs. His tongue slithered around your sopping entrance and he soaked up your sweet flavor before moving upwards to the place you yearned for him to touch the most. With a single flick of his tongue he already had you in ecstasy, your head thrown back and your legs shaking. "I need you, now" You whimpered, your voice faltering and weak.

"Now wait a minute Princess" Of course he would find a way to tease you even though his own confined hardness ached.

"No" You cried, pulling his head up to meet your lips

Breaking the kiss he told you the words you desperately wanted to hear. "Alright you asked for it" Daryl grinned against your lips as he unzipped his confined manhood.

Rough muddied hands gripped tightly at your hips as he rammed himself inside of you. A mix of a whimper and a moan escaped your lips as he plunged himself inside of you. His movements were rough and eager as his hands gripped tighter against your hips causing you to bury you nails into the flesh of his back.

"Fuck, Daryl" You cried out as you felt yourself reaching absolute bliss. "Oh god" You were almost embarrassed at how easy it was for him to find his way to your sweet spot.

Your hands clawed at the cold tile below you as your body shook even harder. Your eyes fluttered shut as your back began to arch.

Daryl bit into the nape of your neck as you tightened around his manhood, your insides convulsing around his member.

"F-fuck" You cried as you dug your nails deep into his back, raking them downward leaving thin lines of blood in your path. "I...I-Ahh..." Words could no longer be formed as you felt you reaching your end.

"Me too" Daryl moaned huskily into your ear, it had been far too long for the both of you. His teeth dug deeper, not enough to draw blood but certainly enough to leave its mark. His fingers dug deep into your hips as you felt his thrusts become frenzied and uncoordinated.

"Come for me" You purred weakly and that was enough to send him over the edge, A grunt escaped his lip as he bit down into your neck even harder causing you to yelp as he spilled inside of you.

"S-So...How can you not like this place?" You asked as you managed to gather yourself on your wobbly legs.

The once porcelain tiles had quickly become splatted with dirt and blood. It seemed as though the mess was never ending as the once clear water streamed down the drain a dark muddied brown.

"You're gonna clog the drain at this point" You told him with a smile as you ran your fingers through his wet hair. So far you had managed to find a few small twigs and leaves in his hair.

"Funny"

"I know, maybe I'll find the missing link at this point" Flashing a toothy grin as your reached for the shampoo behind you. When your eyes met the pink shapely bottle, you couldn't help but laugh as you read the front.

Wild Rose  
Bath and Body works

"I used to shop here, all the time" You mumbled. It was a small clear bottle, filled with pink shampoo and a small label with some text in white and cursive and photos of roses but that's all it took to bring back fond memories.

"Not surprised you'd be into that girly shit"

"Well, now you are too" You teased as you opened the bottle and proceeded to squeeze half the contents on the top of his head. In no way was that excessive either, he clearly needed every drop. "You have to admit, it smells good"

"Yeah yeah whatever" He didn't have the strength to argue as you massaged his now very foamy scalp. "Prolly smells better then before" Daryl muttered causing you to smile and nod.

"Hey, You know....Maybe that was a bit careless of us" You couldn't help but comment as you felt his sticky fluid slowly escaping you.

"Mmm" He shrugged, he didn't seem to want to dwell on the thought as you continued massaged his scalp. With a soft smile on your lips you pressed yours against his.

"No matter what we'll be okay anyways" And especially with the discover of Alexandria you had hoped that would be the truth, forever and always.

\---

"You didn't have to break my shirt you know" You pouted as you noticed it was beyond salvageable now. You made a mental note to find a different outfit for your first day of work tomorrow.

"I'm sure there's more" Daryl told you with a half grin, clearly proud of his work.

"What? what's so funny...?" Frantically you rubbed at the now fogged mirror to take a look, quickly noticing the large dark purple and red mark on your neck. "God damn it Daryl" As you turned to look at him you noticed him attempting to put on the same dirty clothes he had once worn. "No no no! I will kill you!" Wagging your finger you snatched the pants from his hands.

"Well what am I supposed to wear then?"

"This" You told him as you pulled an outfit you had laid out for him over the towel rack. The outfit was certainly not his first choice, second or third. Honestly this was something he swore he would never be caught dead in.

"No"

"Yes"  
\---  
Finally making your way downstairs, you weren't sure how long the two of you had spent up there. It was long enough for the once quiet vacant house to become busy with people.

"You smell good" Carol quipped. "You both do" She couldn't help herself but comment as you walked by the scent of wild rose kissed her nose, something she'd never expect to smell from Daryl of all people.

"Thanks" Daryl was uncomfortable and that was clear. He stood in front of his group of friends dressed like a elderly golfer. Clad in khakis and a polo shirt, not as though he had much of a choice.

"I knew she could convince you" Carol smiled.

"With a woman like that it wouldn't take much convincing" Abraham boasted, it was clear he was drunk again but somehow right now that was okay.

"I'm goin' out to the woods" He groaned as he made his way out the door.

"You know I don't think the khakis give as much as you think, maybe just take a break tonight and go out when I get your clothes clean, ok?" You told him as you placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Fine" Daryl Dixon certainly didn't see this anytime in the future, dressed to the nines, in a house that almost cost a million dollars, in khakis.


	7. Welcome to the Neighborhood(YouxRick Grimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of s5 warning  
> I just finished the whole season...I'm inspired...

He gazed you was his brilliant blue sapphire eyes, a gaze that was locked in for what seemed like hours. You could tell from the look in his eyes that he was hungry and not the kind of hungry the group had been suffering from just recently on the road. The kind of pin you against the wall and ravishing you hungry that your body had been yearning for.

“Rick” you groaned as he slammed you against the cold hard wall. “Rick” his name slipped from your lips again as he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You couldn’t deny that you had been wanting him to trace his calloused fingertips along every inch of your body for weeks now and it was clear as day that that’s what he had longed for as well.

"(Y/n)” Your name rolled off of his tongue like in a dream. You weren’t sure when he lost his shirt or even if be had it on to begin with as his lips wandered, kissing down the nape of your neck, suckling gently leaving little purple colored marks along your nape.

“Hello? Hello?” A faint knocking on the door brought you back to reality. Perhaps Alexandria was too much like the way the world used to be…

Too many nosy neighbors.


	8. End of the World(YouxDaryl Dixon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little baby drabble i wrote on my phone.

His calloused hands gripped your chin tightly. He locked eyes with you and your eyes never looked away from his brilliant blues. You could see the tension in his hardened gaze. Perhaps in retrospect stripping down to your underwear in front of him wasn’t the brightest idea.

"Listen lil’ girl, ya can’t be messing with men like that” he warned causing you to pout, you wish he would lighten up a little bit sometimes but then again if he did he wouldn’t be Daryl Dixon.

You places a hand on his bronzed muddied cheek and gave him a grin.

"Or what, you’re gonna fuck me?” You mocked before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. “That certainly wouldn’t be the end of the world”


	9. Haircut(YouxRick Grimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of S5 warning.  
> Working on a YouxShane and YouxGareth fic next  
> Give me all of you requests and suggestions!

"So this is what was under there" you grinned as you traced your fingertips along his jawline. "I wasn't sure what to expect"

"Me either" Rick grinned slightly, it was the first time you had seen anything like a smile upon his lips in weeks; it was a refreshing sight.

"Who cut your hair, I know you didn't do this good of a job" you couldn't help but tease while you ran your fingers through his mahogany locks.

"A girl name Jessie, lives a few houses from here"

"Ohh, are you already having an affair? Before I even finished my interview, you move fast mister grimes" grinning you wrapped your arms around his neck. "This place could be trouble"

"if all you have to worry about now is me having a affair then you have nothing to worry about then, do you?" Rick said as he pushed you against the wall gently. His worn ocean blue eyes locked with yours and for the first time in ages you saw a calmness in them.

You pulled away with a smile resting on your lips.

"Yeah"


	10. I've Got You(YouXRick Grimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the season premier I had to get to writing again. I have a few more drabbles to finish up as well.  
> S6E1 WARNING: If you haven't seen the episode you'll likely be lost. XOXOX

"That wasn't who he was" Is what Morgan told Rick with such certainly, this wasn't the way Rick would have handled things but the Rick he knew had died off a long time ago. Somewhere inside of Rick laid a gentle man, he was just hardened by the cruel and forgiving world that he was thrown into. The things that he had to go through as leader only deepened the darkness inside of him. He didn't only have to worry about himself an his children but the lives of others as well. The weight would be heavy on the shoulders of anyone and finally his shoulders began to slouch under the weight if it all. Morgans recurrence was a light in his darkness, you saw something difference when they spoke to each other. Perhaps it was just reminiscing about a easier time.

"How long have you known him" You asked with a wry smile as you rested your head on his shoulder. In the dark of the night you found the two of you sitting on the roof of his 'house' watching the stars above you. You couldn't help but notice that the friendly stranger had nothing but faith in Rick.

"He saved me, in the beginning, him and his son" You couldn't help but feel melancholy at his words knowing that Morgan had arrived at Alexandria alone, but this was the cruel reality of this existence.

"I see, I guess i have to thank him then"

Rick sighed, wrapping his arms around you tightly. "I guess you do" He grinned weakly as he placed a gentle kiss on your head.

"I can't believe how this place has been so untouched that someone still had time to get drunk and beat his wife"

"The only doctor no less" Rick scoffed at the turn of events that took place the other night.

"Just our luck, eh?" A teasing grin tugged at your lips as you nuzzled into his chest.

"You know, what happened the other night is now the least of our worries (y/n)" He kindly reminded as he pushed a strand of hair out from the front of your face.

"I know" You grumbled, it wasn't like you and every other occupant of Alexandria didn't realize that everyone was going to try what seemed like a suicide mission of leading what seemed like a endless group walkers out of the direction of the town. If it didn't work everyone was dead so in the end their was no option for failure, it was win or game over. "We've got this"

"You're so sure?" He asked raising his brow, curious as to all of your faith in him.

"There ain't no mountain we can't climb" You hummed causing him to chuckle. "I've got you babe" Your song faded off into the distance of the night as a almost comforting silence fell upon the two of you, perhaps it was the calm before the storm.


	11. Words(YouxDaryl Dixon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S6E1 Warning
> 
> I was doing a little summary for each chapter previously, let me know if I should put something up.

It wasn't like you weren't used to him bring in danger, he was in danger everyday of your lives. He was in danger every since you first knew him and so were you, everyone was. The world wasn't a safe place anymore and at this rate it would never be.

Rick was always the leader and that much was always clear but the mission he had planned now seemed damn near suicidal but you knew if it wasn't going to succeed the town was damned and anyone with eyes knew that the town was the best shot at a decent lifestyle nowadays.

Out of everyone to lead, Daryl clearly second in command, Daryl was the best to lead the horde but at the same time you didn't want to accept it. You didn't want to accept the possibility of losing him. After all a man on a motorcycle leading thousands of walkers? There was no protection for him. Your mind wandered to the darkest options possible. What if it stalled out? What if they were too fast?

What if, What if...

These thoughts tugged at your mind driving you to the brink of insanity. Tears welled up in your eyes as you struggled to find words.

"I-I don't know how to feel about this" You stammered as you paced back and forth through your living room that was untouched by the new reality of the world, your safe living room in your safe home giving to you by the mayor of Alexandria. While homes were given to all of you since they had plenty of room the two of you had been sharing one adjacent to the others.

"There aint no choice" He reminded you.

"I know but, I just cant stand the though of losing you"

"Listen we aint even doin' it tomorrow, we still gotta prep"

"Prep for what could be a death wish" You cried out nervously. "Daryl I cant lose y-" Before you could finish your words his lips caught yours, his hand met your waist, pulling your body against his.

He didn't know what words to say to make this better and in reality there may have been no words that would make this any better but this moment was the distraction that you needed more then anything.


End file.
